intrusions
by AliceTop
Summary: dieing on the cold floor, Ed thinks its the end. but what happens when it its not, but insteed just the beginning.Ed finds himself in a whole new world.
1. Tyki!

hay! its yet anouther story. i dont own anything.

* * *

><p>Ed lay there gasping for air, his sinful blood spilling onto the large array under him, activating it. "Al..." Came a raspy voice, his words where only in the form of a whisper but the occupants in the room could still hear him.<p>

"Brother!" A voice of a young boy cried out from the corner, the voice full of fear and panic. Ed slowly moved his head so that he could see his brother one last time, even if Al was tied up with father standing next to him. His face had multiple cuts on it, and he smiled as some blood came out of the corner of his mouth

"I-I'm sorry..." Ed's eyes soon clouded over and his body stopped shaking from the pain, to forever be still.

"NOOOO! BROTHER!" Al yelled fighting his bonds trying to get to his brother. Father began to speak as the black hands grabbed at Ed's dead body, pulling him into the endless black.

"As it seems, my theory was wrong about the death of you brother, he is of no longer of use" And with that Father turned away, no longer caring about Al or what he did. All the homunculi soon followed, leaving a now free Al to sit and stare at the puddle of blood that lay on the cold dirt floor.

~~Ed~~

Falling, the endless sensation that he was falling.

Why was he falling? Ed opened his eyes, only to have them grow to the size of saucers when he realized that he was indeed falling…from the sky.

As the earth grew closer and closer by the second, Ed's screams became louder and louder. Soon Ed found himself thinking of a plan as he realized he was heading straight to a tall building by a cliff that was surrounded by a city, maybe he could live!

'Okay, if I am able to transmute the stone into dust fast enough maybe then my impact will be softer, like landing on sand!'

But as he was plummeting closer he realized that the building was smoking. Why? Well Ed was about to find out.

~~Noah~~

Road and Tyki both watched with bemused smiles on their faces as the Akuma attacked the Exorcist head quarter;, they had already sent a level 4 in there to kill the Exorcist.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Tyki? Do you hear that?" road asked looking to the side, to where Tyki stood. His face scrunched up in concentration.

"!"

"Ya…!" Road looked to her left trying to find out what the strange noise was. Suddenly there was a large thwack to her right. As she looked back at her uncle she was just in time to witness a blur of red colliding with him and continue on its way with her uncle in tow.

"Tyki!" she called flying after him.

~~Exorcist~~

We were just finishing off the level 4 and were helping everybody on the main floor when suddenly there was a load bang which silenced all the fighting that was still going on, as all eye's turned to the cloud of smoke which was clearing up now.

"What in the name of hell, did I just hit?" came a voice as a young boy about 16 came out of the smoke.

Suddenly there was a load scream as Road came flying in "Tyki! Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." Came his voice and soon everybody could see Tyki standing up and dusting himself off. The blond boy looked at his surroundings.

"Well, fuck. Looks like the Ishbalin massacre..." Suddenly Road kicked the boy in the face sending him flying into a wall. Allen gasped and ran to help the boy thinking he was dead. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The blond boy yelled and Allen stopped.

"For falling out of the sky and attacking poor uncle Tyki!" The boy raised his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that."

"You are not forgiven!" Tyki said "That was a new suit!" And then the Noah took the time to look at Ed and realizing something that they hadn't befoer.

Road suddenly yelled. "Okay! All go back to base we are done here!" All the Akuma grumbled and flew out. Road and Tyki took her door. When it closed the room was filled with a chorus of voices

* * *

><p>thats it...review plz<p>

Alice top


	2. Not Again!

**Hay i'm back! so heres a little taste of what is to come!**

* * *

><p>Someone was talking to me…or perhaps there were multiple. Not like I could tell, their voices seemed to blend together along with my vision. Huh…I must had hit myself a little hard on the head there. My face was cold from the cement floor that my cheek rested against.<p>

…..

When did I get on the ground?

* * *

><p>In books they always make out waking up from blood loss like hearing tidbits of voices as you slowly wake up and minor pain and dizziness.<p>

I'm here to tell you that's total bullshit.

One second you're in a void and then **_BANG_** there's blinding light and you can make out every little voice as if it was yelling in your ear and random details fill your brain, like 'I don't know that voice' or 'my cell walls aren't lavender/blue'. Then the confusion comes first and only when you think your brain can't handle any more, the pain comes. Numbing as it spreads slowly through your body, each and every bump and bruise screaming to get you attention.

So over all total _Hell._

Infact remember quite vividly a gruff voice shouting,

"He's too dangerous" and three men around me, approaching me, and then the pain that I have been getting to know, oh so well the last year of my life started rearing its head when the tallest (blond, my brain supplied) yanked me from where I was lying.

* * *

><p>I must have passed out because this time when I opened my eyes a blissful quite met my ears,<span> that<span> was welcomed but the musty smell of dirt and still water was not. For it told my mind that once again I was in a cell, and by moving my left arm also informed me that I was once again so generously chained up to my current resting spot.

Great all I need.

* * *

><p><strong>yep short but i had to get Eds view typed. so heres a sneek peek and please note its not betad<strong>

0000

_Allen stopped talking when he realized that his questions would never be herd over everyone elses. But because of that he finally managed to realize that the teen infront of him was heavaly injured and a puddle of blood started forming underneth were he stood. His golden eyes glowed harshly and then shut._

_And then, he fell._

_But it would seem he was not the only one to notice the mans eye's for those words that would bring about there death and distruction were said loud and clear._

_"Noah"_

0000

**dare i say that i was trying my hand in a little forshadowing there? yes yes i am... So tell me, continue?**


End file.
